Illegal Child
by thiskittenhasclaws2
Summary: Bella encounter a strange group of people in the woods after the Laurent incident. They lead her to this camp for people like her. Only one problem; they're in the middle of a war. Set in NM and in between TLH and SoN.
1. Prologue

**Hey, everyone! Here's a new fanfic idea I got a few days ago! Hope you'll enjoy it :D**

**Summary: **Bella encounter a strange group of people in the woods after the Laurent incident. They lead her to this camp for people like her. Only one problem; they're in the middle of a war. M cause I'm paranoid. Set in NM and in between TLH and SoN.

* * *

**Prologue**

She ran through the woods at a fast pace. The wolves had been big, too big to be considered normal wolves. Of course, she was glad they had been there, but she didn't know how long it would take before they came back to kill _her_.

She continued to run, surprised she hadn't tripped already. But then again, she _had_ become more graceful.

Just then, her foot got stuck in a root and she fell, face first, to the ground. _Ugh, I talked too soon_, she grumbled in her head. She jumped up and continued to run, ignoring the pain that shot through her body from her feet. Blood trickled down her leg. She could feel the warm liquid on her skin. Her stomach churned and she wanted to vomit.

Nevertheless, she kept up her pace, trying to ignore the sudden dizziness that threatened to take control over her and make her collapse.

She fell again. This time, she didn't get up for another ten minutes. She just lay there, thinking about what her life had come to be. Her love had left her just a few months back and she'd started to hang out whit her best friend, Jacob. He'd promised not to hurt her, but he had. He had left her, just like _him_. _He'd _promised the same thing, but they had both left her, shattered and broken.

That was when she got angry. They had left her! She stood up and brushed herself off. It was time she took control over her own life and lived it!

She was about to continue to run when a silver arrow flew past her head and connected with the tree in front of her.

* * *

**AN: so, what did you think? Should I continue? If so, I already have the next two chapters typed out.**

**Question!**

**What do you think the Secon Great Prophesy means?**

Seven Half-Bloods shall answer the call

To storm or fire the world must fall**  
**

An oath to keep with a final breath

And foes bear arms to the doors of death


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here's the next chapter!**

**Thank you for Review/alert/favorite! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I forgot this in the last chapter, but anyway, I do not own anything!**

**Summary: **

Bella encounter a strange group of people in the woods after the Laurent incident. They lead her to this camp for people like her. Only one problem; they're in the middle of a war. M cause I'm paranoid. Set in NM and in between TLH and SoN.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

They came out of the trees one after another. Fifteen girls, give or take, in total. Silver bows and quiver hung on their backs, glowing in the faint moonlight. They all wore the same outfit; silver parka, blue jeans and black combat boots.

One of the girls stepped forwards. She had black, short chopped hair and electric blue eyes. Under her silver parka, she had a Death to Barbie T-shirt. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice filled with power.

However, Bella didn't feel threatened by her voice. She only felt intimidated by all the girls staring at her, waiting for her to talk. "Why should I tell _you_? I don't even know you!" she said, trying to cover her real feelings. All eyes looking at her tended to be uncomfortable. Then her mind went _click_ and she realized something. "You tried to kill me! you shot an arrow that missed me by an inch!" she yelled.

"Calm down," the other girl said. "If we wanted to kill you, you'd be dead. No, we don't kill humans, or in your case, demigods."

"A demi- what?" Bella asked. she was sure she'd hear wrong.

"A demigod, child," a new voice spoke up and a girl stepped out from behind the others. She was about twelve years old with auburn hair and silvery yellow eyes, like the moon. She was beautiful, Bella noted.

"Child?" Bella asked. this girl was younger than herself.

"You will have to make a decision," the girl decided, ignoring Bella's question.

"A… a decision?" Bella repeated. Okay, why not? This day couldn't get any weirder, anyway. Girl, was she wrong.

"Yes, a decision," the girl said again. "Set up a tent and treat her wounds." she told one of the girls.

"Yes, my Lady." the other girl said.

"Thalia, we will move out in twenty minutes," the girl said.

"Of course, Lady Artemis."

"Now, what is your name?" she asked Bella.

"Bella," she answered immediately.

"You need to make a decision, as I said before," Artemis said. "There is two choices; one, you can come with us and let us escort you to Camp Half-Blood. _Or,_ you can join the Hunt."

Bella stared at her as if she was talking in another language. "Go where or join the _what_?" she asked the girl in front of her.

"Sit down, Bella," Artemis told her. Bella did as she was told and another girl came over and healed her wounds. Bella had just about forgotten about that. "Bella, there is things you do not know about the world you live in…" she began. Bella sat quietly and listened to the goddess explain about Greek mythology and how it was real. "I do not usually let mortals watch the Hunt, but I will make an exception for you since you are a maiden." she finished.

Bella stared at her, mouth agape. "You mean it's real?" she asked incredulous.

"Yes, it is very much real. I _am_ the goddess Artemis." Artemis said.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Shhh, be quiet!" the boy hissed to his younger brother.

"I _am_!" the youngest hissed back. They sneaked around the cabin and towards Cabin Four.

"You know what to do, right?" the eldest of the two asked.

"Of course!" the other said.

Just as they neared the cabin, the conch horn blew. "Styx!" they said at the same time. Thunder could be heard in the distance.

"We'll do it another time." the youngest said and the eldest agreed. They ran for the Big House before Katie Gardener could notice them.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Ah, Connor, Travis, so glad you could join us." Chiron said as the two walked in.

"What is it, Chiron? Why are we here?" Annabeth interrupted. She would much rather work on the ship so she could get to Percy faster.

"Ah, yes, naturally. I have asked all Senior Counselors and Rachel to join us here because there is a new prophesy. We have reason to believe that it have something to do with the Second Great Prophesy." Chiron said.

Shocked silence followed. "What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Rachel, if you don't mind, will you recite the prophesy?" Chiron gestured to Rachel.

"Well, it isn't exactly a prophesy, Chiron. It is a… warning, you could say. Well, anyway, I got a dream about the Second Great Prophesy. Well, a voice in my dream said: _Illegal Child, be aware. _I have no idea who it is, but I know that this person or child, will have to come with you." Rachel explained.

"Illegal child?" Jason asked. Rachel just nodded. "Does that mean a child of the Big Three?"

"Possible," Annabeth cut in. "But who? We already know Jason and Percy will come, but who else?"

Everyone turned to Nico, who was half asleep on his chair. "No, I don't think it is Nico." Rachel said.

"Why not?" Piper asked.

"Well, for one, Nico isn't an illegal child. He was born _before_ the Big Three pact." Annabeth said.

"Then who?" Clarisse asked.

"Thalia maybe?" Piper asked.

"It could be, or maybe someone we haven't met yet? Or someone in the other camp?" Katie spoke up.

"Could be," Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Well, I think you should go back to your activities now and if someone thinks of whom it might be, report to me." Chiron said and everyone went back to their regular activities.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"I think I'll just go to the camp for now," Bella told Artemis ass the other Hunters packed up the tent and everything else.

"Of course," Artemis said.

"I just… I can't give up on love just yet," Bella explained.

"Isabella, I do understand. I may not agree, but I do understand. You have been hurt, but you do not want to give up. It shows strength." Artemis told her and put a hand on her shoulder. Bella was slightly taller so the goddess had to reach up a little.

"Thank you," Bella said. "For understanding." she explained.

Artemis just smiled. "Let's get going!" she called to the others. "Thalia, I will have to get going back to Olympus. You will be in charge for now." she told her Lieutenant.

"Of course, my Lady," Thalia said.

"Take Isabella here to Camp Half-Blood," Artemis said. "Close your eyes." she told Bella and took one last look at her and began glowing.

Isabella closed her eyes and waited till Thalia told her she could open them before she did.

"Come on, Isabella, we got a long trip ahead of us." Thalia smiled at her.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Leo Valdez was working on the Argo II with Piper, Jason, Annabeth and half of the other campers in Camp Half-Blood. They had been working on the warship for weeks now, but they had still a long way to go. It wasn't even half done yet!

Anyway, he was just fastening some bolts when he heard the horn. Not just any horn, a _hunting_ horn. He turned to Jason.

"The Hunters!" Jason and Annabeth said at the same time and ran for Half-Blood Hill.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Isabella walked alongside the Hunters. They had traveled for a few days now and already were they almost to camp. She had to admit, she was excited to see what this camp was. The other Hunters, well, it was mostly Thalia, had told her much about it. Thalia seemed to like the camp, so Bella thought it would be okay.

"So, who's my parent?" Bella asked.

Thalia looked at her for a long time before turning to look ahead. When Bella thought she was not going to answer, she did. "We don't know yet. You should be claimed in a day, maybe two." she said, receiving a nod from Bella.

"Are you a demigod too?"

"Yeah, I am," Thalia said.

"Who's your parent then?" Bella asked curiously.

"Zeus," Thalia said shortly.

"Really?" Bella asked with a smile. Thalia just nodded and Bella's smile turned into a frown. "What's the matter?" she asked, concern covering her voice.

They ran for some time before Thalia answered. "I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Sure, that's okay," Bella said. "So, who do you think is my parent?" she asked jokingly.

Thalia shrugged. "Are you any good in archery?"

"I have never tried actually." Bella said.

"Swordfight?" Thalia asked again.

"Not tried that either."

"Do you learn things fast?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, I do." Bella answered and was lost in thought.

"You may be a child of Athena, goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy," Thalia smiled. "I have a friend who's a daughter of Athena. Her name is Annabeth, you'll probably meet her when we get to camp."

As if on cue, a Hunter blew the hunting horn, signaling that they were there.

A hill came into vision and Bella could make out the features of a pine tree and… was that the Golden Fleece? "Is… is that the Golden Fleece?"

Thalia nodded. "Yes, and _that_ is my pine tree," noticing the look on Bella's face, she added, 2I was a tree for a few years." As if that explained everything.

"Sure, why not?" Bella muttered to herself.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Annabeth ran with Jason, Piper and Leo up the hill and waited. She was truly excited to see her best friend, except Percy, again. just thinking about Percy made her sad.

Her loving, caring and handsome boyfriend was at some other camp, missing his memories and she couldn't help him. His smile and stupid comments. The way he always put everyone before himself. Everything about him.

She was ripped out of her thoughts by the Hunters. They came out of the woods, one after the other. Their silver parka's wrapped around them in the chill wind. The one in the front stepped forwards and wrapped Annabeth in a hug.

"Annabeth!" Thalia screamed as she let the girl go.

"Hi, Thals!" Annabeth said cheerfully, though, you could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Any news? Have Grover…" Thalia trailed off.

Annabeth shook her head sadly. "No, nothing, but we're sailing to the Roman camp as soon as we get the ship done."

Thalia nodded and turned to her brother. "Jason! It's so good to see you under better circumstances!" she hugged him too.

"Hi, Thalia." he replied and embraced his sister in a hug.

"Not that I'm not glad you're here, but _why_ are you here?" Annabeth interrupted.

"Oh!" Thalia said and turned to the Hunters. "Isabella, please come here!" she said. a girl about seventeen stepped forwards. Her hair was brown as well as her eyes. "To answer your question, Annabeth; Lady Artemis wanted us to bring this girl to camp. She is a demigod we came across. This is Isabella," she told them. "Isabella, these are Annabeth, Jason, my brother, Piper and Leo."

"Nice to meet you, Isabella." Annabeth said.

"Please, call me Isa," Bella said and shook the hand Annabeth held out. "And it's nice to meet you too."

They all greeted each other and soon, the Hunters left to hunt a monster.

"Let's get you to Chiron, shall we?" Annabeth asked, a smile on her face, but Bella could clearly see the sadness.

"Sure," Bella said. "So, your mother is Athena?" she asked as they walked towards the Big House.

Annabeth looked at her shocked. "How did you know?"

"Thalia," Bella said.

"Of course," Annabeth laughed slightly.

"I wonder who my parent is," Bella wondered.

"You take this fast," Annabeth noted.

"Yeah, well, I'm used to weird things. It seem like I'm a danger magnet." Bella shrugged, making the other girl frown.

"Danger magnet? What do you mean?" Annabeth asked. sure, she knew the dangers of being a demigod, but shouldn't this girl been at camp already?

"It's complicated," Bella answered, she really didn't want to talk about _them_.

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "Well, here we are, the Big House."

They walked in to see Chiron sitting in his wheelchair. "Hi, Chiron!" Annabeth said.

Chiron looked up at them from his book. "Ah, Annabeth, who might this be?"

"Chiron, this is Isabella, but she prefer Isa. She's a new camper, brought here by the Hunters. They found her in the woods and Lady Artemis told them to bring her here." she explained.

Chiron looked at Bella a long time before nodding to himself. "Welcome, Isabella! Have the Hunter and Artemis told you everything?"

"Yes, sir." Bella smiled kindly at him.

"You take the news surprisingly well." he noted.

"Yeah, well, I'm used to weird, like I told Annabeth." Bella shrugged again.

"Do you want a tour of the camp?" Chiron asked, though he was already standing up from his wheelchair.

Bella watched as the activities director turned into a centaur with the back part a white stallion. It shocked her slightly, but not much since nothing could really shock her anymore.

Bella followed Chiron through the camp, hearing him explain the different things; the armory, the arena, the Amphitheatre, the cabins, the stables where the pegasi were, the pavilion, the canoe lake and everything else. It was many things to take in.

"So, which cabin is mine?" Bella asked when they passed the cabins.

"We don't know yet. Tonight or tomorrow we will hopefully find out, though I don't know. I assure you that we will know in top three days." Chiron answered. Bella nodded and they continued their tour.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Who's the new girl?" Connor asked his brother.

Travis looked at him. "I don't know. The Hunters brought her here."

"I know _that_. I mean, who you think is her parent," Connor said.

"I don't know," Travis said again.

"You think we'll find out today?" Connor asked again.

"Dude! What's with all the questions?" Travis asked his younger brother. "You don't have a crush, do you?"

Connor looked at him. "Dude! I don't even know her, of course I don't!"

"Sure you don't," Travis smirked.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"So, Isabella, I'll leave you here, so just do whatever you want. Just remember, campfire is at nine. I would advise you to find one of the Senior Counselors. I believe you have already met Annabeth, Leo, Piper and Jason?"

"Yes, I have," Bella said. "Thank you, Chiron." After that, she just walked around camp, watching the other campers doing their activities. The next day she would do the activities herself.

"Hey!" she heard someone shout behind her. She turned to see a boy around fifteen or so walking up to her. "Hi, you're Isabella, right?"

"Yeah, but call me Isa. You're Leo?" Bella asked.

"Nice to meet you, Isa," Leo said as he walked beside her. "Chiron told me to show you around. So, how old are you?"

"Seventeen," Bella said. "You?"

"Oh, I'm fifteen, turn sixteen in February." he smiled broadly. Bella laughed.

"So, who's your parent?" she asked.

"Hephaestus," his smile grew even bigger. Bella nodded. "You know who your parent is?"

She shook her head. "No, Chiron told me we would find out in top three days."

"Oh, well," he said awkwardly. "You want to see the big project the camp is making? It's for the war against the giants that's coming up soon."

"War?" Bella frowned. She didn't like the sound of that.

"Yeah, it's this prophesy…" he explained everything as they walked towards the Argo II.

"So, you know who this _Illegal Child_ is?" Bella asked.

"No, but we'll probably find out soon enough. We think it's a child of one of the Big Three; Zeus, Poseidon and Hades." Leo said and Bella nodded once again.

"So, this ship is the project?" she asked.

"Yup!" he answered, popping the 'p'. they walked a little further before Bella stopped and gasped.

"The Argo II." Leo said proudly.

"It's… it's… it is beautiful!" Bella said with her mouth agape.

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that." he nodded in agreement.

"You've made this?" she stared at him like she couldn't believe it.

He shrugged. "The whole camp has helped. It's no big deal."

"No big deal?" she asked incredulous. "It's a _huge_ deal. When do you have to have it done?"

"We have until summer, that's when we start our journey to the Roman camp." Leo said with a smile.

"That's not a long time to build a whole ship," Bella frowned.

"Nah, but we'll make it. We have to," Leo said. "Anyway, let me introduce you to my two best friends of all time; Piper and Jason!" he motioned for a pretty girl around his age and a handsome boy.

"Hi, Leo!" Piper yelled and waved at them. Jason just waved and went back to work.

"Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite and Jason is a son of Zeus." Leo explained, turning back to Bella.

Bella nodded. "So, is there anything else you do around here? I mean except the activities and building?"

Leo grinned. "Well, you should look out for the pranksters such as the Stoll brothers. Travis and Connor are sons of Hermes and the Senior Counselors of the Hermes Cabin. They love to pull pranks, especially on Cabin Four."

"Cabin Four?" Bella asked confused.

"Demeter. Travis has a crush on Katie Gardener, the Senior Counselor of Cabin Four. They both like each other, we all can see that, but they don't see it themselves." Leo laughed, Bella joining him shortly after. They continued the tour, going the places were demigods usually went and met new people. Bella had seen most of the places before when Chiron showed her, but it was nice to hang out with Leo.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Finally, it was time for the campfire. All the campers came to the Amphitheatre to join in the sing along and eat s'mores. Leo walked in with Bella, Jason and Piper.

Bella took in her surroundings and almost dropped her jaw. It wasn't the fact that the whole camp had gathered that made her react that way, no, it wasn't the fact that it was an old fashioned Amphitheatre they used in Ancient Greece. No, it was the fact that the fire was several feet tall and glowing blue!

Piper studied the girl as she took everything in and smiled. "It is beautiful, isn't it?"

Bella looked at her. "Yeah, it really is. But, if I may ask, _why_ is the fire like… _that!_"

Piper laughed. "It depends on the mood. If the campers are happy, it is one color and several feet tall. Are the campers unhappy, it is another color and not as tall." she explained.

Isabella nodded her head. "So, where do we sit?"

"Well, you can sit wherever," Piper told her then looked over at someone. "Come on!" she grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her over to a group of campers.

"Hi, Piper!" Annabeth said.

"Hi," Piper said. "Everyone, this is Isa. Isa, these are Annabeth Chase, who you already met, Travis and Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes, Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares, Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes, Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter, Will Solace, son of Apollo, and lastly, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." she introduced everyone.

"Hi," Bella waved at them.

"Hi, Isa!" they said in unison.

_Creepy,_ Bella thought. She sat down between Connor and Piper. Leo and Jason, who'd gone off somewhere else when they walked over, came and joined them.

The night was soon over, the others asking Bella questions and her asking back.

"Isa!" Connor said. "Hi, I'll show you the way to the Big House since you haven't been claimed yet you have to stay in the Big House." he gave her and mischievous smile.

"Sure," Bella said, unsure.

"So, excited for tomorrow and the activities?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am," she said.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think?**

**Question!**

**What do you think the pairing should be? (Poll on profile)**

Bella/Connor

Bella/Nico

Bella/Malcolm

Bella/Leo

Bella/Pollux

Bella/? (just review and tell me about your recomandation)


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! How are you?**

**Thank you to all who reviewed and/or added this story to their favorite/alert!**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll over who Bella should end up with!**

**Summary: **Bella encounter a strange group of people in the woods after the Laurent incident. They lead her to this camp for people like her. Only one problem; they're in the middle of a war. Set in NM and in between TLH and SoN.

**Okay, so this story will cut off about where SoN ended and I will do a sequel. :D This story won't be very long, maybe 7-10 chapter left, maybe more. I really don't know :D We'll see how it ends up :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Isabella walked to breakfast half asleep. She was so tired; nearly didn't get any sleep since she lay awake half the night thinking about the weird day she'd had yesterday. Learned that Greek mythology was real and she was, in fact, a demigod, coming to a Greek camp for Half-Bloods, met the Hunters and everything else.

Chiron walked beside her as they came to the Pavilion. In the middle of the Dining Pavilion was a bonfire, tables was spread around with white tablecloth fringed with purple; one table for each cabin.

Bella followed the Activities Director to a big table off to the side. They sat down, except Chiron since he was in centaur form, and got served food by Nymph's. Another demigod came over and sat down.

"Hi, Isa," Pollux said as he sat down next to her.

They ate their food, with Pollux and Bella doing small talk.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Finally it was time for Bella's first activity, okay, so technically it wasn't an activity, but still; Ancient Greek. Annabeth had offered her to teach her since she was one of the best at camp. Bella, of course, had been more than happy to take up the offer so now they sat together on a table, Annabeth trying to teach her.

After the first hour, Bella knew some things. She didn't have Dyslexia like the rest of them, but she was a fast learner so she had no problem with it. In fact, the words just sort of came to her.

By the time they finished, she was good at the language of Ancient Greek.

"See you later!" Bella called to her new friend, who smiled back and waved. Though she smiled, Bella could see the sadness in Annabeth's eyes.

.*.*.*.*.*.

After Ancient Greek, Bella went to polish her armor, which she received when she arrived there. It went okay with someone showing her how to do it. After that, she was off to the arena to her sword skills class.

She was with the Athena Cabin this time so she just followed Annabeth's instructions. She was a good fighter, though she usually used a knife, whereas Bella used a sword. It wasn't that Isabella had ever fought with a sword or anything, but she thought she did okay.

"You're doing great, Isa!" Annabeth complimented her. Bella beamed at her.

Ever since she came to camp the day before, Bella had felt alive, like she finally belonged somewhere. She hadn't even thought about _them_, neither the Cullen's nor the wolves. It was like all her worries just disappeared when she left. Like she was _home_. She knew Charlie must be worried and that she had to tell him she was, in fact, alive.

Thinking about her father, even if he would turn out to not be her father, made her sad. She'd spent so long being depressed that she hadn't even noticed what it did to him. She'd been selfish to go around feeling sorry for herself, bringing everyone else down with her. That's when she got angry at herself. Angry because she hadn't even considered her father's feelings; angry that she had left him without explanations; angry that she had forgotten about him in the time she'd been here!

Soon, the sword skill class was over and Isabella had to move to next activity; Greek Mythology, which was taught by Chiron. This class, Bella had with the Apollo Cabin. It went by fast, Chiron teaching them about Theseus and the Labyrinth. Supposedly, a few years back, a group of campers went on a quest down into the Labyrinth to find Daedalus to stop an invasion of camp. They'd found the Great God Pan, and watched him fade. Chiron told them all he could on half an hour.

.*.*.*.*.*.

After lunch, there was volleyball and firework-making before the campers got an hour free time where they could do whatever they wanted. Bella had noticed that not everyone had been present for the activities, but she soon found out why; the Argo II. Most of the campers helped in the weekends and some even had changed their activities to fit it with building the giant warship.

It was a big project that needed to be finished in the summer. That, if you ask Bella, seemed nearly impossible. However, they couldn't give up and she praised their attitude towards not giving up.

She decided she would go see if they needed any help with anything. She had, after all, spent time with Jacob while he was working on the motorbikes, before he… left. Just thinking about him made her sad all over again. She pushed that thought out of her mind and plastered a smile on her face before walking to where the Argo II was being built.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Heroes!" Chiron announced when it was finally time for Capture the Flag. Bella had heard about the game all day, but she was even more excited when the time was finally here. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

He spread his arms and the tables were filled with equipment; helmets, bronze swords, spears, oxhide shields coated in metal. Bella couldn't help but grin; she was liking this camp more and more. _Woah, when did I became so… so… so into war games and such? _She asked herself, but soon shook her head and concentrated on finding what she needed.

She ended up with a bronze sword. It wasn't the most comfortable, but she would manage somehow. After that, she got a helmet the blue team used and put it on. That night, she would be on team with Apollo, Hermes, Athena, Nike, Hephaestus, Demeter and Nemesis. On the other team, there were Tyche, Hebe, Hecate, Dionysus, Zeus, Aphrodite, Ares, who had the banner, Iris, Hypnos, though those didn't play since they were too busy sleeping, and Hades, though Nico weren't there.

As they got ready, placing the banners and all, Bella approached Annabeth. "So, what am I going to do?"

"Defend," Annabeth said. "It's easy, really. You just defend the banner with one other, probably an archer, and make sure the other team doesn't get it."

"Oh, okay," Bella said.

Then Annabeth addressed the others. "Okay, listen up! The archers from Apollo will take the right flank, lead the other team that way. I will need one of you to stay here at defense with Isa."

"I'll do it!" Will offered.

"Okay, next; Hermes Cabin, since you're the biggest, will go straight ahead; try to lure the other team after you. Leo, have your cabin got some traps?" at Leo's nod, she continued. "Katie, take your cabin and do the things you do," Katie grinned. "Nemesis Cabin, hide in the woods, be ready if we need it and defend before they get too close, after that, it's Will and Isa's job. The rest of you, scatter in the woods and slow down the other team so someone can get the banner from the other team."

Everyone cheered and the horn blew, signaling the beginning of the game. Isabella was truly excited to begin and nearly shook with excitement.

She hid in the woods, making sure no one could see her. Will had hid in a tree before so she didn't know where he was. She could hear clanging of swords in the woods a little farther away.

She took the time to enjoy the night before she needed to go into battle. The moon was full and glowing beautifully on the night sky. The stars shone bright and Bella could make out a constellation of a girl, moving over the sky with a bow. The Huntress. Thalia had told her about that one; the former lieutenant of Artemis that had passed away a few years back.

Suddenly, she was snapped back to reality when her whole body tensed when she saw movements in the woods on the other side of the clearing where they kept the banner.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Clarisse was giving orders to her teammates, since she was the leader of the Ares Cabin, who was currently in charge. Piper would lead the Aphrodite Cabin, who weren't that many who wanted to play, with the Hebe and Tyche cabins through the woods straight ahead. Jason would join Clarisse, which none of them liked very much, but they had to if they wanted to win, on the left flank. The rest of the Ares Cabin would take the right flank and the rest would just scatter around.

The horn blew and they left to the things they were going to do. Jason and Clarisse ran through the woods at a fast pace, trying to slip past without getting noticed.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Annabeth and Malcolm, her brother, silently crept through the woods. They were the best strategists at camp, but the plan wouldn't work if they weren't quiet.

"Annabeth, put on your cap." Malcolm said. Annabeth didn't question it, just did as he said.

"Malcolm, if someone comes, I'm gonna run for the banner if we can't get both get away." she informed him.

"Yeah, you do that." he replied. As if on cue, five from the other team came from the side and began fighting with Malcolm, since they couldn't see Annabeth. "Go!" he said, though the others thought he said it to them.

As Annabeth ran, she could hear them answering with, "Not likely to happen!"

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella moved gracefully through the woods surrounding the clearing. She could see and hear the two people now. They moved in sync between the trees.

Isabella had almost moved half the clearing in the woods when the two burst from the trees. She's spotted where Will was positioned too; in a tree on the opposite side of where she currently was. His bow was drawn and pointed at the two, ready to fire.

"This isn't right! They would never leave their banner unprotected!" Clarisse said as she looked around. Bella hid behind a tree to not be seen.

"I know, but let's just get the banner and get away!" Jason said back as he moved towards the flag.

Isabella and Will seemed to attack in sync. Will shot the first arrow and it impaled itself into Clarisse's leg. It wasn't an arrow that would hurt her permanently, just make her unable to walk anywhere for a few minutes at most. Meanwhile, Bella came from behind the trees and forwards, her sword held ready.

Jason saw the attack coming and readied himself. He turned towards Bella and swung his sword. She deflected the blast and swung back, gracing his arm in the process. It didn't cut skin, but it cut his T-shirt.

She vaguely registered Will battling Clarisse in the corner of her eyes, but soon she couldn't even see that as she was busy with defending for herself. Bella switched between defending and attacking and slashed at him. However, Jason was a good swordfighter and she knew she wouldn't be able to last for long, not without training. She knew that she needed to give Annabeth some more time to get the flag from the other team so she kept going.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Annabeth slipped silently forwards, her eyes trained on the flag in the middle of the clearing. Nobody noticed her since she was still invisible. Her hand gripped the dagger tight, making sure to be ready to fight.

She sneaked nearer, looking for threats in the woods. She saw nothing. A frown crept up on her face; that was not like them to not having defenders. That's when she saw them.

Just inside the border of the forest surrounding the clearing, two defenders were on guard duty. They were scanning the woods around them intently. Of course, her being invisible, they didn't notice Annabeth.

This was her chance. She only had to grab the flag and run. She could do that, or she could sneak up behind them and knock them out, though it sounded a little coward-ish. She decided to just grab the banner and flee out of there. So that's what she did.

Annabeth ran through the woods, hearing the shouts behind her. "Annabeth! Of course!" one shouted. This made her grin, but she kept running.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Isabella swung her sword, but Jason yet again deflected. They had been sparring for a while now and they both started to get tired. Bella didn't even know how she could hold up for so long, especially against a swordfighter like Jason. He was great and probably had a lot of experience. However, Bella was motivated to go on… for her team.

She somersaulted over his head and landed at his other side, but he turned instantly and deflected her blade. Of course, she wouldn't actually hurt him, but just make him go down so he wouldn't get the banner.

He swung the sword, but Bella held up hers in a defense movement. They stood in that position for a few seconds, catching their breath, before parting and sparring again. No one was winning because every time one of them strike, the other would deflect.

"Getting tired?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little," Bella said as she deflected yet another blow. "You,"

"A little!" he grinned and swung again. This time, Bella took a backflip and landed standing, her sword ready. "Nice move!" Jason complimented.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." she grinned. Her face was completely drenched in sweat, as was his. They didn't even notice the game ending.

They continued to spar, deflecting and attacking in turn. Bella did some moves and Jason attacked.

Jason swung his sword again and this time it graced her shoulder, making her wince in pain, but it was soon replaced with a grin. "Nice!"

Jason laughed as good as he could while he was in battle. "You say _nice_ when you get hurt?"

"What? It was a nice move!" she insisted and swung her own sword. It didn't hit him, but it made him stumble back in order to deflect it.

"Well, _you're not so bad yourself_!" he mimicked what she said before.

"Haha, very funny!" she said sarcastically, but she was grinning. This was pretty fun and by the looks on his face, Jason thought that too.

"Well, what can I say? I'm a funny man!" he swung his sword again and deflected the counterattack.

"Man?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, _man!_" he said.

"Ha! It's more along the lines of _boy_!" she laughed. His attack came sudden and she almost didn't have time to deflect.

They didn't talk much for a while because they attacked more fiercely to get this over with. Suddenly, Bella made a mistake and her sword flew out of her hand and to the ground and she found herself with a sword pointed at her chest. She was breathing heavily along with Jason, but they were both grinning.

"Great job!" Jason praised her.

"Thank you! You weren't so bad yourself!" Bella mocked herself and him.

"Ha-ha, funny!" he said and hugged her.

"Congratulations!" she said, hugging him back. They broke apart when they hear cheering. Turning, they found almost every camper and Chiron staring at them, some cheering and some just too shocked to do anything. Bella blushed.

"How long have you been there?" she asked.

"Long enough," Annabeth said as she stepped forwards. "Isa, that was amazing!"

Standing there, everyone staring at her, she felt slightly self-couscous. "Well, it wasn't that amazing," she said. "Jason was much better!"

"Yeah, but he have a lot more training than you! You just took on the best sword fighter currently at camp!" as she said this, Annabeth's voice broke. Percy had been much better, but he wasn't here at the moment. _No, Annabeth, we'll find him,_ she told herself.

Slowly, they all drifted off to shower and go to the campfire.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella finished her shower fast and got dressed in a Camp Half-Blood tee and some shorts she'd gotten from the camp store. Her legs were slightly tanner than before due to being out in the sun all day long.

She combed her hair and put it up in a ponytail. She was much calmer now; a shower always did that to her. She slipped into her sandals, also gotten from the camp store. Most of her clothes she'd gotten from there since she didn't take anything with her.

She walked out of the Big House and towards the Amphitheater, passing the volleyball court, Arts & Crafts and the canoe lake while walking.

"Hey!" a voice called, coming up beside her. She looked to the side, Jason and Piper were flanking her right and Leo her left.

"Hi!" Bella smiled brightly at them.

"You did great today!" Piper complimented her.

"You really think so?" Bella grinned. She was acting really out of character, but she felt like she could let herself go here. Like she belonged and was finally home.

"Of course! Anyone who can fight like that against Lightening Boy over there is great!" Leo said.

"Leo! Lightening Boy? Really?" Jason asked.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, you do shoot lightening!" Leo protested.

Bella laughed at their bickering.

"That name is so lame!" Jason told him.

"Yeah, well, not everyone can have cool names!" Leo said.

"Yeah, you should know that, Repair Boy!" Piper snapped.

"Chill! No need to snap, Beauty Queen!" Leo held his hands up in surrender. All the while, Bella watched them with amusement.

"So, how's it going with the ship?" she asked. Leo looked at her and began talking about different things Bella didn't know what meant. Thankfully, Piper saved her with linking their arms and dragging her ahead, calling over her shoulder that she needed to talk to Bella alone.

"Thanks!" Bella breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't mention it. I remembered when Leo first started talking like that and I didn't understand any of it." Piper laughed.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Leo stared after the two girls dreamily. When he'd first seen that Isabella girl he'd thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Of course, he said that about a lot of girls, but she was truly beautiful. She seemed so natural, not knowing her beauty. She didn't wear any makeup or anything, she just was like that.

He had instantly begun crushing on the girl, like with a lot of girls. Sure, she was out of his league, but he couldn't help himself. Then he had gotten to know her and he was even more intrigued. She was kind and gentle, but she didn't seem like the kind of person you wanted as an enemy. She may seem gentle, but Leo had the feeling that she wouldn't take shit from anyone.

Jason nudged him with his elbow. "You got a crush, Valdez?" he teased.

"What? No!" but he said it too fast and Jason just laughed. "Shut up, man!"

"Whatever you say, _Repair Boy_!" he sang, making Leo grumble.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Hi!" Annabeth said as Bella and Piper sat down next to her.

"Hi, Annabeth! How are you?" Bella asked.

Annabeth looked at her in shock. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Bella asked softly. She wanted to comfort the other girl, but she couldn't do it without knowing why she was sad.

Annabeth wanted to say she was fine, but then she'd be lying. She wanted to say it was none of her business, but that'd be rude. But most of all, she wanted to tell the truth to someone; to get it off her chest. "I… I'm not sure." She finally said.

"You want to talk about it?" Bella asked gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Later," Annabeth whispered, right now she just wanted to enjoy the night. Bella nodded.

"I'm here if you want to talk, Annabeth." she told the girl, who just nodded.

The campfire continued with a sing-along lead by the Apollo Cabin.

"Tomorrow I'll help with the ship if you need it." Bella told Leo, who had joined them a while before, when yet another song was finished.

"That'd be great!" he grinned.

"Yeah–" she started when everyone gasped, looking at something above her head.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think?**

_**Question!**_

What do you think the Prophesy of Seven means?

Who should Bella be with? (poll on profile)

Who do you think her godly parent is?

Anyone want to be my beta?

What did you think of the Capture the Flag?

Who's your favorite character in PJO and HoO?

What's your favorite pairing?

**Those who answer the questions gets a preview of the next chapter! (as long as you've got an account) :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone!**

**Here's the next chapter! **

**Thank you for reviewing and/or adding this story to favorites and/or alerts :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

**Now, to another thing I really want to say: **

Last chapter I asked what you think the Prophesy of Seven means. No one answered, but I want to share what I think:

**_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._**_ Obviously, seven demigods goes on a quest or something like that to save the world from Gaia/Gaea. I think the demigods is the ones that is mentioned; Percy, Leo, Jason, Hazel, Piper and Frank. And I also think it's Annabeth that is the last one. _**_To storm or fire, the world must fall._**_ This is more tricky. I think fire means Leo, but storm I'm not sure about. It could be Percy or Jason both. Some would probably say that it's Jason because of Zeus and his powers, but I'm not so sure. Poseidon is called Stormbringer, right? So it can mean Percy too. Personally, I'd go for Percy. The world can mean Gaia/Gaea_**_An oath to keep with a final breath, _**_I think this is the Greek/Roman thing. They didn't know about each other because of everyone who knew swore upon the river Styx, right? _**_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death. _**_This one I'm not sure about__._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"_Tomorrow I'll help with the ship if you need it." Bella told Leo, who had joined them a while before, when yet another song was finished._

"_That'd be great!" he grinned. _

"_Yeah–" she started when everyone gasped, looking at something above her head. _

They continued to stare, wide eyed. Jaws dropped, but no one said a word. Suddenly, Bella became self-couscous with all of them staring at her. The silence was unbearable. "What? Do I have something in my hair?" she tapped the top of her head. That was when she noticed the glow around her.

Looking up, she saw a glowing symbol. "Wha–" she began swatting at it, trying to get it away from her.

Finally, Chiron walked over in centaur form. "It is determined!" he announced, making Bella even more confused.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Leo, Annabeth, Connor, Travis, Piper, Jason and everyone else stared open mouthed on Bella. Or the symbol above her head. They had never thought about _her_ being the Illegal Child.

Sure, she always seemed powerful, but they never thought… it didn't matter at the time since she was.

They watched as she swatted at the symbol. Nothing seemed to work. Then Chiron trotted over in centaur form.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Will stared at the girl he had met only yesterday. It seemed unreal that she would be the Illegal Child. At the same time, he knew she was.

Her hands hit the symbol over and over again, but it just went right through. Of course, Will knew she wouldn't get it away that way.

Chiron walked over to her and announced, "It is determined!"

The Apollo Cabin was probably the most shocked about all of them. Will had thought much about who her parent could be, but never, ever would he have thought that she might be his cousin.

"All hail, Isabella Swan, daughter of Artemis!" Chiron said.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella watched as everyone knelt, feeling her cheeks heat up. "No, no need to do that!" she protested, but no one seemed to hear her, or they just ignored her.

She could hear murmurs from campers. "She broke her own oath?" seemed to be the main question among them.

"Now, do not come to conclusions without knowing the truth!" Chiron told them. "We will talk in the morning! Senior counselors, there will be a meeting after breakfast and inspection! Now I recommend everyone to get some sleep!" Chiron told the, his voice raised so everyone would hear him. "Would anyone show Isabella to her cabin?"

"I'll do it!" Will offered and walked over. "Come on, cuz!" he said and grabbed her arm, dragging her away and towards the cabins.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Isabella woke up to an unfamiliar yet familiar sight. She was in Cabin Eight, her mother's cabin. Almost everything was silver.

Her bed was comfy, but she needed to get up if she wanted breakfast before the meeting. Stretching, she got out of bed. Her face lit up in a smile, thinking about her cabin.

She got dressed in a silver shorts and a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. Her hair was braided and hung down to the middle of her back. She wore sandals on her feet.

She ran out of her cabin and towards the arena to practice some before she would go to breakfast and cabin inspection and then to the meeting.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella arrived to the meeting at the same time as Piper. "Hi, you okay?" Piper asked.

"I'm fine," Bella said. "You?"

"I'm good," Piper replied.

"Well, I guess we should go inside," Bella sighed.

"Ah, Isabella, Piper, glad you could join us!" Chiron said as they walked in as the last.

"Sorry, Chiron," Piper apologized. "It won't happen again."

"So, we have some things to talk about," Chiron addressed everyone. "As you all probably know, Isabella, here, was claimed yesterday."

"Yeah," everyone said, truly curious to see what had happened for Artemis to break her oath.

"Artemis is her mother, but she did not break her oath." Chiron explained. This only made everyone confused.

"He is right," a new voice said from the doorway. "I did not break my oath." Artemis said as she walked in and stood beside her daughter.

"Mom," Bella whispered.

"Hi, Isabella," Artemis said and hugged her. "As I was saying, I did not break my oath. Sixteen years ago, the Fates granted me one wish. I wished for a daughter." she explained, smiling at her daughter.

"What does that even mean?" Bella asked.

"It means that you _are_ my daughter." Artemis stated.

"But–" Bella started.

"No, no but's," Artemis scolded.

"Yes, mom," Bella sighed. There was no arguing with Artemis so she just kept her mouth shut.

"Now, I will have to leave, but can I talk to you for a minute Isabella?" Artemis asked and started to walk towards the door.

Bella shot the others in the room a look that said _Help!_ They just looked at her amused as she started to walk out of the room.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Isabella, you are my daughter no matter what, okay?" Artemis told her. "You are my first and probably last child, you have to take care of yourself, okay?"

"Yeah, mother, I will." Bella said.

"Good, now, I have to leave, but do not be afraid to ask me anything. The gods have gone silent, but I will always hear you and help you in any way I can." she said.

"Thanks, mother," Bella hugged her awkwardly.

"Before I go, I want you to have this," Artemis said and snapped her fingers. A silver bow appeared, glowing and hanging in the air, and made Bella jump about five feet in the air. "It is much more powerful than the Hunters', but be careful, it can still be broken, though it will be much harder to do."

"Thanks!" Bella took the bow and it stopped glowing.

"Take care and I do love you," and in a flash, she was gone and Bella stood there alone.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Isabella soon found out that the silver bow she got from her mother could actually disappear if she wanted it to, just like the Huntresses. She didn't want anyone knowing about it just yet. It just didn't feel right. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to brag.

"Hi, Cuz!" Will walked up to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Bella sighed. "I'm fine."

"Okay," he studied her, but let it go. "You want to go help with the ship?"

"Yeah," she walked alongside him towards the ship, making small talk.

"So, what's the plan for the day? I mean, do you guys usually do something in the weekends?" Bella asked.

"Well, it depends. Usually, we get free in the weekends to do whatever we want, but right now we have the big project, which Leo is _boss_ of." he laughed.

"Boss?"

"He likes to call himself that," he laughed, but this time, Bella joined.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Jason hammered another bolt in place just in time to see Will and Bella walk over, the girl laughing at something Will had said. She was a nice girl, but Jason didn't look at her in a romantic way, more like sisterly. Besides, he had Piper.

"Hi, Jace!" she called.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Jace?"

"Yeah, it's short for Jason, duh!" she said like it was the most obvious thing.

"I know _that_." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Then, why did you ask?" Bella asked.

"Why did you call me that?" Jason asked.

"And I told you; it's short for _Jason_," now it was her time to roll her eyes. "Jeesh, you are slow."

Jason rolled his eyes and hammered another bolt. "Yeah, Jason, why so slow?" Will teased.

"I am not slow!" Jason protested.

"Suuuure! Whatever makes you sleep at night!" Bella sang and skipped away. Her steps were feathery light, even lighter than the day before. The whole girl seemed to shine with health, like the Hunters, only more pronounced. She seemed even more graceful and Jason wondered if he would be able to beat her now.

Will laughed. "She's funny," he said. "I am so glad she's my cousin!" he, too, looked at her like family, even though they hadn't known her for long. She just had that effect on everyone. Most the males, except the Apollo Cabin and those who had girlfriends, had a crush on her, but she was oblivious to it.

"Yeah, but I am _not_ slow!" Jason said, annoyed.

"Sure you aren't," Will said, patting his shoulder, but he didn't sound convinced.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Leo saw her before she saw him. The girl practically glowed. Her hair was shinier than the day before.

Bella turned to see him and smiled brightly. "Hi, Leo!" she sang happily.

"Hi, Isa!" he grinned at her.

"So, anything you need help with, _boss_?" she giggled.

His grin got even wider. "You could help me with this." He pointed at something on the ground and Bella nodded, picking it up as Leo took another one and they walked side by side towards the ship, Leo telling bad jokes.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Connor watched his brother leaning against a tree, watching the strawberry fields. Or not the fields, but a girl in particular. Katie Gardener, Senior Counselor of the Demeter Cabin.

Travis and Katie both liked each other, but neither would admit it. It was up to Connor to make them admit it, but he'd need help. Only problem, he didn't know who he should ask to help.

An Aphrodite daughter or son would be more than happy, but Connor wouldn't. They were a little _too_ much for him. Piper was cool, though, but she had other things so she wouldn't have helped him.

Annabeth would become sad and just start thinking about her missing boyfriend. She didn't mind people liking each other, as long as they didn't rub it in her face because that would just remind her that she didn't have Percy there.

Of course, not one of the Demeter kids; they would just tell Katie and the plan would be ruined.

Clarisse was a big no. she had a boyfriend, but she didn't like playing 'matchmaker'. Besides, she would never help them.

That's when he made up his mind and went on a search through the whole camp.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Isa!" Bella looked up at the mention of her name. Her eyes scanned the surroundings until they landed on a boy waving at her to come over. Grinning, she jumped down, since she had been standing on a ladder, and walked over.

"Hi, Connor!" she said as she reached him. Her face was smeared in grease, but Connor still thought she looked beautiful.

"Hi, listen, I need your help." he replied nervously.

"Sure, what is it?" Bella asked, curious as to what would make him nervous.

"Well, you know my brother?" Bella nodded. "Well, he has a crush on this girl, Katie, and…" he told her everything.

She laughed. "Gee, Connor, I would never have taken you for the helping-your-brother-with-his-love-problems kind of guy."

"Well, it's mostly for my amusement, but okay, let's go for your theory." he admitted, making Bella laugh again.

"Okay, I'll help you. What shall I do?" she asked.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Travis watched as Katie picked strawberries with her siblings. Her brown hair blew in the wind and Travis almost caught his breath. _Gods, she's beautiful_, he thought.

He imagined her green eyes sparkling with happiness. As he watched, she made a strawberry bush row as high as herself and laughed.

He stared dreamily at her, not seeing his brother and a certain brown haired girl staring at him. He told himself that it was just to observe her for future pranks.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Hi, Malcolm!" Bella called to a boy walking out of the Athena Cabin.

Turning, he saw her walking towards him. "Hi, Isa!" he said with a smile.

"Listen, we need your help…" and she told him.

"So, why do you need my help?" he asked after she finished.

"Well, your mother _are_ the goddess of wisdom, right?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "Oh, you want me to make a plan?"

"Yeah, that's about it." Bella nodded.

"Sure," he said. "Come on, I'll show you."

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Hi, Pollux!" Bella said as she sat down next to him.

"Oh, hi, Isa!" he looked up at her and smiled.

"Listen, we need your help…" and she told yet another person.

"So, you need my help because…" the son of the wine god began.

"Because you're the only one who can do it." Isabella told him.

"Fine, I'll help you, just tell me what to do." he said with a sigh.

"Great, so here's the plan…"

.*.*.*.*.*.

Ten minutes later, Bella, Connor, Malcolm and Pollux was ready to start their plan.

"Are you sure about this?" Pollux asked nervously.

"Nope, but it should work if no one screw it up." Malcolm said.

"It'll be fine, Pollux. Relax." Isabella told him.

"Okay, I'm going in! Wish me luck!" he said and walked towards Katie on the strawberry fields.

"Good luck!" the three said.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Katie picked another strawberry, but this time she ate it. It was just too tempting and she couldn't help it.

"Katie!" she heard someone call from behind her. Turning, she saw Pollux walking over to her.

"Hi, Pollux! What's up?" she asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with a problem I have?" he asked.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked curiously.

"Well, since you're Demeter's daughter you have power over plants and I was trying, and failing I might add, to grow big strawberry bushes. I was wondering if you could maybe show me?" he asked.

"Of course!" she said. "Well, it's easy, really, just put your hand over the plant like this," she instructed and waited till he did what she was doing. "Think about it growing into a beautiful, big plant." She said and watched as her own became big and overflowing with strawberries, which she picked and put in her bucket.

Pollux actually knew it all, but he didn't know what else to say. However, he didn't want to ruin the plan right away, so he didn't make the plant too big. "No, I can't do it."

Katie giggled. "Of course you can! Here, let me show you!" she put her hand over his and instructed him to what to do.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella, Malcolm and Connor watched Travis watch Katie; his face hot with jealousy, as she put her hand over Pollux's and told him something.

"I think the plan is working," Bella whispered to Malcolm.

"So do I," he whispered back.

"And I am going to get my entertainment," Connor threw in, snickering.

Bella shook her head in amusement at the son of Hermes. "Malcolm, you really _are_ smart," she said.

"Well, I _am_ the son of Athena!" he said proudly.

.*.*.*.*.*.

That night, when they had their daily campfire, Isa sat with Malcolm, Pollux and Connor. Suddenly, Malcolm gasped. "Isa! Your eyes!"

"What?" Bella panicked. "Is something wrong with them?"

"No, not, it's just… they're the color of the _moon_!" Malcolm said.

"What?" Bella exclaimed.

"Yeah, they have turned the color of the moon, just like Artemis' eyes." Connor studied her.

"What?" Bella exclaimed again.

Malcolm seemed to be thinking hard on something before his eyes snapped to her. "It's the night!"

"What?" Bella, Connor and Pollux stared at him like he was crazy.

"Well, you're eyes were normal before, but now it's night and your eyes turned the color of the moon. I think it's because of the night and the moon is out." He explained.

"That makes sense, I guess," Bella said when Annabeth walked over.

"Hi," she said and sat down.

"Hi, Annabeth!" Bella said cheerfully. She had, had a great day and now she just relaxed.

"What're you guys doing?" Annabeth asked suspiciously. Her brother didn't usually sit with others except their siblings and those who sat with them during campfires.

The four looked at each other with wide eyes, afraid to get caught. "Nothing," they said at the same time.

Annabeth looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "Really now,"

Malcolm sighed, there was no fouling Annabeth. "Well, we…" he was cut off when Bella clamped a hand over his mouth and hissed in his ear, "Don't say anything!"

"Secret mission," Connor said simply, making Annabeth look at him, her eyebrow still raised.

"Really?" Bella said. "Secret mission? You couldn't have come up with a better name? Like GTAKT!"

"GTAKT?" Connor asked.

"Get Travis And Katie Together, duh!" Bella said and immediately regretted it.

Annabeth's eyebrows shot up. "Really? You have a plan to get them together?"

"Styx!" Bella cursed. "Well, they're slow so we thought," someone coughed, "Sorry, _Connor_ thought he would speed things up a little for his own amusement. He came to me and we got Malcolm and Pollux to help us." she explained.

"Wow," was all Annabeth said for a while. "Well, I suppose _someone_ have to do it. Those two are so slow!"

That sent a round of coughing from the three who knew her and Percy's relationship. "Yeah, you're one to talk!" Connor said.

Annabeth blushed, but her mood soon turned sad. "Yeah," she whispered.

"Oh, Annabeth, we didn't mean…" Malcolm started.

"No, it's okay," she said, but when she saw the looks on their faces, she continued, "Really. Excuse me." And she walked away.

"What's that all about?" Bella asked.

"Well, her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, is missing and she hasn't been the same ever since he went missing." Malcolm stared sadly after his sister.

"Percy Jackson… that was who the Hunters were looking for." she realized.

"Yeah," Pollux said. They told her the story about the Savior of Olympus.

Bella nodded. "I'll talk to her." she said. After all, she could relate to losing a loved one. She got up and walked towards where Annabeth had left to.

.*.*.*.*.*.

She found the daughter of Athena on the beach, overlooking the quiet sea. "Hi," Bella spoke softly, making Annabeth look up on her. "You okay?"

Annabeth wanted to lie and say she was, but something about Bella made her say the truth. "No," she sighed.

Bella sat down beside her. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Annabeth said.

"Look, I know how it is to lose someone you love, but Annabeth," Bella said, looking the girl in the eyes. "He loves you. I may not know him, or you, but I know he loves you. What's there not to love? Annabeth, you're smart and wise, and he would be a foul to not love you. But the thing is, he didn't leave of his own free will. Of what I heard, he was taken. Look, I'm not gonna pretend to know how you feel, but I'll tell you a story."

"Last year, in September, three days after my birthday, my boyfriend left me, saying I wasn't good enough for him. I loved him over everything else, but then he left me shattered and broken, like my heart was ripped out. I didn't do much except eating when someone made me. I didn't talk or anything because I simply wasn't myself. After months, I started hanging out with my best friend, Jacob. He healed me, but I still hurt. Soon, he left me too. My heart broke all over again. A few weeks later, I went into the woods and saw these _huge_ wolves. I ran and met the Hunters and started realizing what a horrible daughter I had been, so I left, partly to get away from everything, partly because I didn't want to hurt my father anymore. The rest you know."

"The point is, my boyfriend left me because I simply wasn't good enough, but Percy didn't. He didn't have a choice," Bella finished.

"He didn't deserve you," Annabeth said, tears in her eyes.

"Maybe not, but that does not mean I didn't love him. He will always be my first love, but after he left me like that, I can never love him as much anymore. But Annabeth, we will find Percy and bring him back, I promise. Me and Edward, we were never soulmates, but you and Percy are. Never give that up." Bella told her.

Annabeth smiled. "Thank you,"

"No problem! And if you ever need someone to talk to or just some support, I'm here, okay?" Bella stood up and dusted herself off. She reached a hand out for Annabeth to take. "Now, let's get back to the campfire."

Annabeth took her hand and together, they walked towards the Amphitheater.

* * *

**AN: So, what did you think?**

**I try to make each chapter at least 3,000 word, but I think the next will be shorter :D**

**Vote on my poll on my profile on who Bella should end up with! :D Right now it is Nico who wins! :D**

**What's your favorite PJO or HoO character?**

**What's your favorite pairing?**

**OH! And I really need a beta! Anyone who wants to be my beta? :D**

**:D**


	5. IMPORTANT AN!

**Okay, everyone! Next chapter is soon finished! But I need your help!**

**So, I had an idea and I want you guys to vote on it! **

**Do you want Bella with a demigod or werewolf? **

**Because I could have a wolf imprinting on her. Thing is, I want you guys to decide! If most people want a demigod to end up with Bella, the voting stands, but if you want a wolf to end up with her, please tell which wolf!**

**SO, Wolf or Demigod?**

**- thiskittenhasclaws2**


End file.
